Various surgical systems are known. For instance, a surgical system may include an electromechanical driver device detachably coupled to a surgical attachment. Such an electromechanical driver device is described in, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/723,715, entitled “Electro-Mechanical Surgical Device,” filed on Nov. 28, 2000, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,652, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/836,781, entitled “Electro-Mechanical Surgical Device, filed on Apr. 17, 2001, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/887,789, entitled “Electro-Mechanical Surgical Device,” filed on Jun. 22, 2001, each of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Certain surgical instruments and systems described may suffer numerous disadvantages, as set forth in additional detail below. Generally, conventional surgical systems may include shafts that provide limited torque, may not provide a user to accurately ascertain the positions of the operative elements of associated instruments and systems, may not provide moisture detection capabilities, and may be generally complicated and expensive to assemble.